I Miss You
by Ichi.rth
Summary: "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini," ucap sang leader Choi Seungcheol disaat ia berjalan menuju Jihoon yang sedang mencoba memasukkan barang-barang penting yang akan ia butuhkan selama lima hari 'liburan' mereka ini ke dalam kopernya. Jicheol (Jihoon x Seungcheol) SEVENTEEN / Boy x Boy


_I know that maybe most of you ship SoonHoon more than JiCheol, so here I am to spread more Jicheol's beauty/?~_

 _Yosh! Just a drabble that I've got the idea out of nowhere last night._

 _Hope you like it!_

 **.:I Miss You:.**

 **.**

 **Jicheol (Seventeen)**

 _p.s: Don't like the pairing? Its up to you, just dont blame me~_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"OH YEAH ONE FINE DAY~~~"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH! "

"AYE!"

Malam itu dorm Seventeen terlihat sangat heboh dan semakin berisik. Err-bukan berarti biasanya mereka tidaklah heboh, akan tetapi malam itu lebih heboh dari biasanya. Ya, siapa yang tidak akan senang jika mendengar reality program "One Fine Day"? Sebuah program yang mempunyai konsep 'healing' dan bagi member Seventeen hal itu sangat-sangatlah membahagiakan. Tak terkecuali bagi produser sekaligus vocal leader Seventeen, Lee Jihoon. Ia tampak sangat menyukai ide ini. Lama-lama mengurung diri di studio nya membuatnya sangat lelah dan ingin waktu menyenangkan bersama member lainnya yang sudah seperti keluarga untuknya.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia malam ini," ucap sang leader Choi Seungcheol disaat ia berjalan menuju Jihoon yang sedang mencoba memasukkan barang-barang penting yang akan ia butuhkan selama lima hari 'liburan' mereka ini ke dalam kopernya.

"Tentu saja hyung! Kita akan mendapatkan liburan yang menyenangkan setelah sekian lama terperangkap di ruang latihan setiap hari hampir 24 jam," jawab Jihoon tak lupa dengan nada sarkastiknya.

"Ahaha terperangkap? Hampir 24 jam? Itu lebih ke dirimu saja Ji yang setelah latihan selalu saja bersemedi di studiomu itu sampai subuh. Aku rasa One Fine Day kali ini benar-benar akan sangat menyenangkan untukmu."

"Ya, akan lebih banyak waktu dimana kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama dan melakukan apa yang biasa kita lakukan. Ahh~ Membayangkannya saja sudah sangat membuatku senang."

Jihoon serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Sepertinya memang setelah mereka debut, setelah selesai latihan, ia menjadi lebih sering berada di studio-nya daripada pulang ke dorm bersama member yang lainnya. Ia mempunyai tanggung jawab lebih untuk membuat lagu comeback mereka. Jujur saja terkadang Jihoon merasa sangat lelah. Akan tetapi demi hasil yang sempurna, setidaknya sampai ia merasa puas dengan hasilnya, ia akan terus-menerus berusaha.

Seungcheol meletakkan kamera yang sedari tadi merekam semua aktivitas yang dilakukan sang produser. Sang leader tersebut tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk sang produser yang terlihat sangat jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat merindukan lelaki yang sedang berada di hadapannya ini.

"Ya, berkumpul bersama. Membayangkan bisa melihat Lee Jihoon selain di ruang latihan dan tidak lagi terperangkap di studionya juga membuatku sangat senang," ucap Seungcheol seraya memeluk Jihoon yang terlihat cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan yang ditunjukkan leadernya itu.

"H-hyung… A-ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba…?" Meskipun itulah yang lelaki berambut ungu itu ucapkan, akan tetapi ia tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang diberikan sang leader kepadanya. Bahkan ia sangat menyukainya. Pelukan dari sang leader adalah salah satu dari lima hal yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Selalu hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku merindukanmu, Ji…" ucap sang leader sambil mempererat pelukannya pada sang produser.

Terkadang Jihoon memang terlihat sangat tegas dan 'menakutkan'. Ia juga sering kali melakukan tindakan kekerasan dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyebalkan. Akan tetapi jika bersama Seungcheol entah kenapa ia seolah-olah menjadi orang yang berbeda.

"Aku ada bersamamu sekarang, hyung. Buat apa merindukanku?" balas Jihoon meskipun sebenarnya ia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Seungcheol dengan 'merindukanmu'. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu berdua saja karena kesibukan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya karena Jihoon yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di studio.

Seungcheol kemudian perlahan melepaskan pelukannya kepada Jihoon agar ia dapat memandang wajah kekasihnya itu dengan lebih jelas. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol mulai mendekat dan berusaha menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka-

"Baiklah selanjutkan kita akan melihat apakah Woozi hyung dan Coups hyung memang ada di kamar ini dan apakah yang sedang mereka laku—OH MY GOD!"

-sebelum akhirnya mendapat gangguan dari Boo Seungkwan yang saat itu terlihat cukup kaget sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan kamera yang tadinya akan ia gunakan untuk merekam apa yang sedang duo leader itu lakukan.

"YA! BOO SEUNGKWAN! KAU PERUSAK SUASANA!" teriak sang produser kemudian sementara yang diteriaki berkali-kali mendudukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan kata "maafkan aku" berkali-kali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Err-** ** _Annyeong!_**

My second fanfics of Jicheol here~ And fluffy fluffy Jicheol yeah finally I got the idea ehe

Seperti sebelumnya, aku cukup prihatin karena minimnya ff Jicheol di FFn, so yeah I want to write one about them. I'm really a Jicheol trash. Any of you want to join me?

 ** _Yosh! Review juseyo~~~ ^^_**


End file.
